


Regeneration Sucks

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every regeneration, the Doctor seems to be getting younger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognise, it all belongs to the BBC.

The world was burning. It seemed to do that worlds were doing that with alarming regularity. The Doctor looked towards the people assembled, who were looking for a strong leader to help them get through it.  
“Well then, if you would all follow me, then we’ll see what we can do about the aliens.” He said, willing to step into the role and help these people survive.  
“Look, that’s very nice of you son, but aren’t you a little young? Where are your parents?”  
The Doctor blushed furiously, and replied “I am a 900 year old Time Lord! You will treat me with respect!”  
“Look son, run away and find your parents and tell them to get out of here fast, there’s a good boy.”  
The Time Lord stalked away angrily.  
It’s not fair, he thought, why did that happen to me? That’s the eighth time it’s happened this week!  
And so, his 7 year old face in a frown, he stormed off to have a big old sulk in the TARDIS. Next time he wouldn’t even bother trying to save them.


End file.
